Hotaku Region: The Story of the Elite Eight!
by Thosedudeswhoarecool
Summary: Eight individuals in the Hotaku region all share one dream, and that is to be the best. These eight will fight, argue, grow, and bond along the way to the top, and go through all the troubles of being typical teenagers traveling around the world with dangerous creatures at their disposal all on the way to become a Pokemon Master! Please Read and Review
1. Intro and Red

Every generation there's always the select few that surpass all of the others. A select few that no matter from what background, no matter what history, or personal traits, seem to be the best of a generation. When these few collide, there will always be legends made, and that is the story of these individuals, who didn't seem extraordinary, but their names would go down in history as the best of their time, and maybe the best of all time. This is the story of the Elite Eight.

_Red, the Burning Passion_

_Blue, the Beautiful Tidal Wave_

_Rocky, The Rash Golem_

_Pink, The Pure Pixie_

_Purple, The Majestic Mind_

_Green, The Flourishing Plant_

_Black, The Walking Corpse_

_Grey, The Growing Outcast_

Eight completely different people, who met, acted, and treated one another like the average person. However, these eight all had great dreams, the biggest of their generation. They wanted to be the best, and they would do everything in their power to become that.

_**Red**_

Today was no ordinary day, and Red knew that. He understood that it was the best day of his life so far, but it would only lead to many more days filled with joy. Today was the day every child wished for. The thirty-three eligible children would be allowed to pick up a pokemon from the Hokuta Region's Professor, Professor Oak, grandson of the world's most famous Pokemon Professor, Professor Oak. Red knew that today was going to be the day that changed his life. For the fourteen years of his life prior to today, he waited, and waited, and waited. There weren't too many trainers, and most people just went to work in PokeMarts, or went to school to be Professors, or if you were lucky enough to be born into the Joy family, you would automatically have a job there. The number of Pokemon Trainers has decreased in the past couple of years, but there were still plenty. Red knew that he would be the best of them all.

He sat up in his bed, and looked around at the typical teenage bedroom. There were some simple decorations, messy shelf tops, and a poster of the current 'PokeModel' Miss Melody in a bikini. Red got up out of the bed, and he went to his closet and held up many different semi-clean shirts. What would he wear today? A red polo to capitalize on his namesake, and show his spirit and burning passion? No, that was too fancy for Red to wear, and besides, he needed to be wearing clothing that actually expressed him. What about a nice sea blue sweatshirt, to show that he didn't need to dress up fancily, but even in his worst, he was still stylish, and could sweep out the best in fashion! No, it wasn't good enough, and he was probably overthinking this entire process. He just picked up what he normally wore, a red T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Perfect! He rushed in putting them on, and he made sure to grab his hat with a Pokeball-like-design and place it on his head sideways. He also lifted up his backpack, and swung it across his shoulders, and he hurried down the stairs, sitting up on the rail and letting himself slide down, dropping to his feet at the bottom, and he ran across the halls, and he looked at the kitchen, where he saw his baby sister (note, she's not actually a 'baby', just younger, to be more specific, seven) and his mother, and he waved bye and just said a simple 'see you later', because prior to today they were speaking about the journey he would be taking, and about how long he would be gone. His mother promised to let him go around the region in exchange that he must call home once a week. As Red stood at the door and stared at his mother and was reminded of their conversations of previous weeks, his sister ran up to him and gave him a hug. Red would never admit it now, but he would miss her, and he would miss her a lot. He lifted her up and swung her around, and wthout saying a word, nodded and let her go, and he walked out the door. He went to the garage and grabbed his bike and began to peddle to the town over. It wasn't a long journey from his hometown, Golen Town, to the Professor's Lab in Bigleaf City, and there was a route without any tall grass, so Pokemon normally were not an issue on the ride there. After today, he wouldn't need to worry about Pokemon in the way, because with whatever he chose, he would run right over the competition! Forget about your little Bidoofs and Magikarps and your stupid idiotic trash cans that walk and talk, nature! With whatever this guy got, he would be taking the competition down a few notches, and by a few notches, he means, like, a lot of notches! He would figure all that out later, right now, he had one concern, and that was getting his Pokemon. He had to be the first to get a pick, he just had to be!

As he rode his bike, his mind drifted off into a daydream... He would be at the top one day, as champion.

"_Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome in this corner, your challenger-"_

_No one cared about the challenger, but then the crowd would be going crazy over the next name. _

"_And your defending champion, Red!"_

_There he was, dressed in the finest of clothes, topped off with a stunning red robe, would be Red, standing at the top of the cheering arena. He would shake hands with the challenger, who would only be another statistic of the number of enemies crushed by the wrath of the almighty Pokemon Champion of Hokuta! Red! The Pokemon Battle would start soon enough, and that would be where the crowd would see the almighty Red in action. _

"_I'll start" Red would say in his amazing, badass, sexy voice which he without a doubt had. "Come on out-" Hold on, which Pokemon would he have? He needed something cool, something awesome, something that screamed 'I am the best!' and what would Red's be? "Come on out, uh, Metagross! Yeah!" Red would scream out as he tossed out a shining red and white Pokeball and with a burst of red light a giant robotic Pokemon would pop out, the Pseudo Legend who was capable of crushing mountains with its mind!... That was an exaggeration but you understand the point._

"_Alright, then I'll say come on out Mightyena!" Which would be an amazing counter. A Fire and a Dark Type? What a genius! Only someone like Red could think up an enemy this amazing! _

_The battle would commence, and it would go something like this. _

"_Metagross, you know what to do! Use-" Red couldn't think of what to use. He couldn't use a Psychic type attack, and his steel types would be useless. Maybe hit him with a... Red wasn't very prepared for this moment, which is why he had time to prepare for it to happen, because no one becomes a Pokemon Champion right away anyway, right? _

Red came out of his day dream only to open his eyes and see the big bear. It was an Ursaring, with a swinging tree-trunk like arm coming at Red, still riding his bike at full speed. He couldn't do anything at this point, but hope that he would miss the bear in his path.


	2. Blue

_**Blue**_

Blue was officially a Pokemon trainer! Well, she would be in a matter of hours. Blue wasn't your typical teenage girl, although no one would be able to tell by looking at her. She was a slim blonde girl, with eyes which resembled that of a beautiful tidal wave in the color. She wore flashy clothes, and she always tried shining as brightly as she could in the spotlight. Today was the day she started her special journey, just like a few other girls around Bigleaf City, and around the region would be. She would be seeing the famous Professor Oak to receive a starter Pokemon from one of the various regions. Which one would be her? She imagined all the different possibilities...

"_Turtwig!" The green turtle would say with the little baby tree on its head as it popped out of the glowing red arc of light. She would focus on taking down all of her opponents with her amazing Turtwig's Leaf Storm! Or maybe a Leech Seed and a Mega Drain! Or... something._

"_Torchic!" would be heard as a tiny bright yellow chick would scream with a huge spinning leg kick! Nothing says hot like a mouthful of embers right to the face! Not only would it be hot, but cute too, he's a little chick and he's so little and bright and-... Ahem..._

_Or maybe, just maybe... "Squirtle!" A blue turtle would pop out and shoot bubbles out of its mouth! Nothing was cuter than a Squirtle, nothing at all. No matter how hard you tried to find something, you never would. Ever!_

Her daydreams were cut short by a ring of the house phone. She ran out of her room, opening the door in a swinging motion, and she went to the kitchen and placed her hand on the phone and lifted it up to see who it was on the Caller ID. It was a familiar number, that of one of her friend's cell phones. Now she could not be bothered with answering, because she knew that she would be forced to talk through hours of friends arguing and boy-talk and all of that typical teenage girl nonsense, and she would have to leave soon. She put the phone back down after clicking the red button, and then she went to the table, which was a fine wooden table which was trashy due to homework sprawled all out over it. Blue's teachers were giving her nonstop homework, but now she would be able to get out of it all AND she would be getting an adorable lovable creature to accompany her throughout the region of Hotaku! Hopefully she would get a full party and meet some friends across the way! She was 10 Badges and 4 Elites from being able to become the Pokemon Champion, and she would take down each and every one of them! Mark her words!

At the table she picked up an Oran Berry from a woven basket, and she took a bite out of it. The mix of flavors bursted into her mouth in a bundle of taste and she grinned at it. She placed the rest of it in the side of a backpack which she strung across her shoulders and then got ready to go out on her own.

She looked back at the house one last time, and then finally decided to set out on her own. She looked back at her house and sighed. It was going to be a long journey, and she would be away from home for a long time, but she truly would not regret leaving the house. She had some good memories, but other than that it was filled with bad. Her history was left with marks and scars from this house, but she didn't let it get to her head, or the way she acted. Her personality was left with few flaws, but it only made her brighter, happier. She wasn't tarnished by all the negative. She didn't take the pulse of darkness around her and be corrupted by it, instead she made herself out to be what she didn't hate, and that would be herself. It would always be herself, through any tough times, she would be herself. That way when she was happy, she wouldn't be happy as a fake, but she would be happy as Blue.

She finally decided to turn away, and she started her journey by walking over a few houses to get to the Professor's Lab. She started the stroll, waving to everyone she passed by. Her style matched her personality. Bright clothing, a bright Teal T-shirt with a white tank-top undershirt. She wore jeans that were skin tight, and shoes that were bright purple. Her hat on her head was a neon pink color, and it matched the color of her backpack straps. Her backpack was a dark blue, though. She was a shining girl, and everything she did and wore matched that.

Finally, she reached the Professor's Lab. She was ready to walk in. She was sure a few other people around her age group had already been here and gotten first choices, but she was surely still somewhat early, so she had to have some form of choices between Pokemon. She opened the door, and was caught by a few of the Professor's Assistants. They waved at her, and she waved back, and walked forward, right to where she saw the Professor.

Professor Oak was considered handsome by many standards. He had messy dark brown hair, and his face was something many considered to be great. He was also very well-mannered, although he tells of tales where he was brash and cocky, and had the stupidest catchphrase ever. "Smell Ya Later" or something of the such. It was hard for Blue to believe, because he was so nice and calm now. He was also a great trainer as well, as his Umbreon and his Blastoise were some of the strongest Pokemon around. It was also rumoured that at one point he was a Pokemon Champion, but he says that is just something fans of his started to make him sound much cooler. Oak looked directly at her, and gave her his amazing smile.

"Hello, welcome to the world of Pokemon! My name is-" He began to say in a monotone.

"Uhh, Professor Oak?" Blue asked, and Oak shook his head.

"Sorry! Bad habits which my Grandfather passed down to me! Anyway, hello, my name is Professor Gary Oak, and you can now pick your Pokemon! However, to make it fair, the four other people before you had to to this, and you shall too. The Pokeballs are lined up before me, and you will pick one. When you pick one, you cannot put it back, and once you pick one, that is your Pokemon! Also, as part of the "Pokemon Trainer Renewal Program" we will be giving you 20 Free Pokeballs, 1 Potion, and a new technology which was on the news recently, the 'Leppa', which is a single piece of technology with your Pokedex, contacts, messages, and even pictures, games, and music on it! It is truly revolutionary. Anyway! Make your choice!"

Blue nodded her head, and then went behind him and stuffed the things he just listed into her backpack, and then went to the Pokeballs, and she closed her eyes and grabbed one. She lifted it up, and held it out.

"I... I choose you!"


	3. Rocky

_**Rocky**_

Rocky was a badass. At least, he thought he was. Really he was just like everyone else his age, overconfident and seemingly awesome, nothing else. No flaws, no downfalls, nothing which made him less than the best around. Nothing but his gigantic ego. He was the type of person who would go into a battle and use a team full of Magikarps until the final Pokemon, which would be an overpowered, completely trained Pokemon who would terrorize and OHKO the entire opposing team. Again, he had an ego larger than a Wailord. He started off his day like he normally did, waking up to PokeBuzz Radio, and then putting on his outfit, which always consisted of brown and dark orange clothes, which seemed to match really well, and then eating breakfast. However, today was a special day for anyone, because today Professor Oak over in Bigleaf City would be giving out free Starter Pokemon! He was going to score himself something like a Torchic or a Cyndaquil, one of those really cool Fire Types which burned through all of the competition! Of course, Rocky would be happy with anything, because he really wanted to be a Pokemon Trainer. He had a dream like everyone else did, and his dream was to be the best like no one ever was. He wasn't going to be unrealistic and say that he would 'catch every species of Pokemon known to man', but he was going to train his Pokemon to be the best that they could, and then he was going to dominate the Pokemon League after crushing the Gym Leaders one by one!

Rocky looked over from his bowl of Bland-O's to see his mother's Tyrogue stumbling around the house. He was with them ever since Rocky was around five. That was nine years ago, and Rocky still loved the guy like a little brother. He and Tyrogue used to mess around and wrestle, of course he would always get crushed like a bug. He was no competition to the Fighting Pokemon. Whenever Rocky was feeling down, the Tyrogue would be there. Rocky wished that whatever Pokemon he got in his journey, they would all be as close to him as the Tyrogue was to him and his mother. He was always extremely nice to them, and nothing could replace him. Some people abused Pokemon, and some used them for the wrong purposes, but was battling wrong? No, battling was a sport. Rocky wished to use them in battling, but he also wished to have a family of Pokemon. He was always pretty popular at school and around the neighborhood, but he and his friends never really were close. They didn't know about the true Rocky, they just thought about the funny jerk that he was in public. They didn't know about his true self, because he knew if they did then they would judge him. Pokemon would never judge him for being himself though, he could always be himself around any Pokemon, and they would accept him, they wouldn't make fun of him.

Rocky finished his cereal, and tipped the bowl over to drink the milk, when suddenly another tip came, causing the milk to splash all over his shirt. Rocky placed the bowl back down, and right in front of him was Steel, his older brother. Steel always did this kind of thing, but this time he couldn't be messing around with him. Steel just ruined his shirt on the day he was going to go get his starter! He had to hurry up and change, so before saying a word, he just pushed Steel away, laughing a bit at it and he hurried up the stairs, to where he quickly took off his shirt, and put it in the corner. He put on another shirt, exactly like the other, and he put it on and ran back down the stairs. He looked at Steel, and Steel just went up to him and hugged him.

"Good luck today Broseph, you'll need it. Today is your journey to the best."

"Thanks, Steel." Rocky replied, just giving into the hug and hugging his brother back.

"Just know that one day you'll have to face me!"

"Oh, I know that Steel, don't think I won't want to fight you! One of my goals is to be stronger than you!"

"Oh, I know that, but you don't understand. I'm going to be a Gym Leader pretty soon. The Steel Gym Leader is retiring. Says he would rather just go live off in the mountains because there's nothing else to do. Only five people last year beat him, which is way too little. Some people wanted him to be sent up to Elite Four, but he said that nothing would change there either. So he decided to leave and they're considering bringing me in, and with my Steel type Pokemon, and my name, they can't turn me down! Me and my Steelix will show you how to get your butt kicked just like in everything else Rocky!"

Rocky nodded and broke the hug up, jokingly pushing him. Rocky looked at his brother, and then nodded as he finally decided to walk out the door.

He could have rode his bike to the Professor's, but he decided that today he would be walking. He had time, and he wanted to be able to enjoy the nature around him instead of being rushed on a quick bike. He also didn't want to lug one around all the time, because that could have been extra weight he didn't need. He had some food, he had money, he had clothes, and he had heart! That was all he needed for this!

He wondered what Pokemon he was going to get, but he had no idea. Hopefully he would get a Fire type, and he really wanted a Fire type because it would help him when he fought his brother. Steel Types would get crushed by Fire types! Especially ones like Torchic and its evolutionary line because of the dual type! A Blaziken or an Emboar would wreck the Steel types that Steel had in a matter of seconds. Either way, he couldn't wait. He would get stronger, and stronger, and stronger! He would beat his brother! He would beat the other Gym Leaders! He would beat the Elite Four! He would dominate, he knew he would! One day he would be the Champion, he couldn't wait for that. Everyone started small, and everything took time as well, and this was going to be a long journey to the top.

Rocky kept thinking about being the best, and he looked ahead of him, and there was a boy on a bike, probably going to be a trainer as well. Rocky smiled, because maybe he would get to meet and battle this trainer. His smile was quickly turned to a frown when the big bear Ursaring popped in front of him swinging its arm like a wrecking ball.


	4. Pink

_**Pink**_

Pink was a unique girl in many ways. The biggest though, was that she was much more mature than others of her age group. With mindset of a fifteen-year old, the ten year old girl had to beg and plead her mother, but she was allowed to get a Pokemon today. Most people from all around the Hotaku Region who were teenagers would be coming to Bigleaf City for one thing, and that single goal was to become a Pokemon Trainer. Pink had more than just that plan in mind though, as she also wanted to become a Pokemon Coordinator. The innocent, sweet little girl would look so pretty with a few cute bows in her hair, all dressed up with a series of ribbons ready to show off. At least that's what she imagined in her mind. She had to start somewhere though, and what better time to start than now? What Pokemon would she be getting? Would it be the gorgeous Piplup?

"_Go, Pippy!" She would say, sending out her beautiful Piplup, dressed in a cute little suit if it was a male, a dress had it been a female. "Pippy, shoot off some bubbles!" The Piplup would open its mouth and shoot out bubble after bubble, each popping in the air, and the Piplup would maybe twirl around a bit to add to the effect of the Piplup being cute and ditsy. That is what she would have to do to win, because contests weren't about talent or beauty, it was about getting the audience on your side, and no one loved anything more than a cute little Pokemon._

Pink twirled, just thinking about that. Her outfit would have to match the Pokemon. Maybe that one she would be dressed in deep blues and black. What other Pokemon would she be thrilled to have though? She loved so many of the Pokemon, mainly the Water Types, and that was what she hoped to get.

_ "__Alright Shelly!" Pink would shout, spinning in a light brown dress, the color would be a near tan for one main reason. It would match the Pokemon's shell. Nothing was cuter than a Squirtle, nothing at all, and that was one way she could easily win all of the Pokemon Contests in Hotaku, maybe she could even go to Hoenn and Sinnoh and be a big name in all of the Contest Halls. __All of them! She would get Shelly, her Squirtle of course, to spin around on its back, and maybe play with a toy or something. All she would have to do is this, and the crowd would all shout 'awe' as the Squirtle played around. It was the perfect plan!_

Of course, she couldn't be picky, as any Water type Pokemon would be good for her today, and to have any Pokemon at all is much better than no Pokemon, right? Right!

She started her morning bright, waking up in her giant heart-shaped bed. She looked around at her room. Pink walls with red and purple hearts cut our from construction paper were glued to the walls, and she looked over at her alarm. It read 2:00 AM, which was too early. Although, she was set to wake up around 4:00 AM in the first place, and two hours difference wasn't that big of a difference. The only reason she was waking up so early was because she had to travel the entire way across the region, so she would be taking a train to get there. She could easily get a train to anywhere where she was at. Kudilo City, also known as the Steel City. There were a large amount of mines and factories where she was at, and the most advanced technology was here due to the easy access of metal and testing locations in case something had a chance to blow up. Her town was also the strongest Pokemon Trainer wise, and they had the best Gym Leader of all time, at least, they used to. The old man, Conko, retired at the beginning of the current year due to a lack of competition.

It was a sad time for Trainers, because there was such a small amount of them, and they weren't nearly as encouraged as they used to be, so interest in becoming one was decreasing. Although, they were trying to revive the division of Trainers, and that was the entire reason for Pink being able to pick out a Pokemon, because organizations were donating a large amount of money to the rebirth of the Pokemon Trainer.

Pink decided that she would have to leave, and she would be at the train station early. She had her tickets bought, and all she would have to do is be there on time, which was 6, but she knew from past experiences that she would be kept entertained by the Pokemon of the area until it was time for the train to depart.

Pink grabbed her bags, which she had already packed last night. She looked at a mirror, and she was wearing a bright pink dress, with yellow stripes on it, and she took a simple bow before heading out. She puffed up her curly brown hair as she left her bedroom. She went to the kitchen and took some Snack Packs, and she looked at the note on the table her parents had left her, because they knew they wouldn't be up in the morning to tell her goodbye.

_Dear Pinky,_

_ Oh, Pinky, we're so proud to see you fulfil your dreams of becoming a Pokemon Trainer! We are very supportive, but you need to call home every few weeks! We will miss you so much, but we understand that this is your one big dream. You know, your dad and I wanted to become trainers when we were younger, but there were only twenty in the entire region, and it was considered an impossible practice to get into. Now, you have a chance to get your starter! Send us pictures! Promise us you'll be safe, and stop by when you come around here, because we're going to get a new Steel Gym Leader soon, so you'll have to stop by! _

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_ Your Father and Mother._

Pink smiled a bit, because she had great parents. She finally turned to face the door, and she opened it up and looked out at Kudilo, and all the lights were floating, moving. That was because they were all different Pokemon. Pokemon got treats and extra items for working and helping around cities, and that was how the majority of energy was made. Pokemon and humans worked completely together, and an example of this would be the perfect lighting system. She followed some of the lights, and she smiled along the way. Today was finally the day, she was going to become a Pokemon Trainer. She would be the prettiest, most beautiful Pokemon Trainer that there would ever be! Ever!

Pink kept filling her head with images of her wearing ribbons and badges, and this made her semi-long walk seemingly short as she arrived at the Train Station. She checked her watch, which read 2:53 AM. She still had time to spare, and she was painfully regretting not going back to sleep for the extra two hours, so she decided that she would take her nap now. She was sure someone would wake her up when her train was coming. She closed her eyes once, and smiled at the thought that in a few hours, she would be a Pokemon Trainer.

"Hey, is that your train?"

Pink woke up to a boy with vibrant green hair and many face piercings towering over her. She turned her head, and there was a train... Train number 115, which was hers! "Yes, thank you sir!" She replied as she quickly stood up and started to walk towards the train. The boy looked awful scary, and dangerous. He looked like he could easily get involved with the wrong crowd, or already did. She was happy he woke her up, but what if he was like, staring at her or something? That was all over now, and she walked inside the train, and sat inside the train, and just waited until it took off.

Pink watched as the Riolu Conductor walked along the isles, taking the tickets and poking holes in them with its hole puncher. It was adorable! It was coming her way, and she looked to her side, and she started digging through one of her three bags. This one was blue with purple stripes and white dots, it was 'stylish' to her. She kept pulling things out. Makeup, hair bows, spare change, but no card.

_"Rio?" _The Riolu walked up to her, clipping the hole punch a few times, and she held her hand up to wait a minute. What if she grabbed one of her makeup bags instead of her train bag?! She couldn't find her ticket! The little Pre-Lucario started tapping its foot, and then pulled her arm, and she held up a finger once more.

"I have it! I have it! I know I have it!"

"Here Miss!" A voice shouted, a familiar voice.

The dangerous boy ran up to the two, and in his hand was two tickets. He sat down right beside Pink, and she pushed herself back, mainly because she thought he was weird, and bad for her health when he was around. "Oh, it's you. What are you doing here?"

"You dropped this Miss." The boy said, and handed the Riolu one ticket, and then another. "So, you're headed to Bigleaf too, huh? Guessing you're aiming for a Pokemon as well?"

"Why, yes, I am. And... thanks I guess for the ticket thing." Pink felt a bit embarrassed, but she was still iffy about this boy.

"Oh, no worries. You would've done the same anyway! Oh, and you have a cool name. 'Pink'. It sounds nice."

"Why, thank you. I should probably ask for yours if we're going to be riding on the same train for a few hours." She said, and she noticed as the boy held a hand out to her, and she reluctantly shook it.

"My name is Green."


	5. Purple

_**Purple**_

She lifted her head up from the table. Her homework was done, finally. She looked around, and glanced at the clock. 7 AM, which meant she must have fell asleep at the dinner table once more. It was crazy, the amount of homework being given to you on your last day of high school. Purple was eighteen years old, and she was ready to be set free! Of course, if the Pokemon Program would have come around a few years earlier, she would have gotten out of years of homework, but it didn't matter. She was ready to start her Pokemon Journey, just like every little kid dreamed, and she was excited! She stood up, and she went over to a mirror in the kitchen, and she brushed her hair. She was clean enough, and her clothes weren't dirty, so she didn't see a real need to change them. There she was, the six foot woman wearing her outfit, which consisted of a purple sweatshirt, and dark, dark jeans which were tight to her skin. She rolled her neck, cracking it a few times, and she finally left the house.

Of course, the past year and a half Purple had been living by herself. She had moved out of her house as soon as she turned seventeen, and no court issues were held out because her parents didn't feel the need to keep her in their house. Her parents and her never got along too much, and she was happy to be free of them. She was glad when she moved out, but now she would never have to see them again! She kept walking past the house, and she saw their house, and flipped it the bird. So many bad memories of her drunk father there, as well as her cruel mother. There was only one thing she would miss... Ralts...

_ "Ralts... Ralts..." The tomboyish Pokemon would say, moving it's head around. She remembered that her Ralts and her were connected, and always hugged and talked. She felt personally connected to the quiet Pokemon, and no matter what anyone said, that Ralts will always be her first Pokemon, even if they technically weren't on a team. _

Purple found herself shaking her head to get out of all of the daydreams. She couldn't let herself be kept down by a single Pokemon, and the pros of leaving the house were much better than the only one con, which was leaving Ralts behind. If she was allowed to take Ralts, she would have, but Ralts belonged to her father, and was already trapped by his Pokeball. Oh well, right? There was nothing Purple could do about it now, and she tried everything she could, but when her father didn't budge, he really didn't budge, at all.

Purple passed her old high school, and she flipped it off as she took her folder and flung it onto the yard. She no longer had to sit in the most boring classes with the stupidest children surrounding her and the most idiotic teachers trying to teach her stuff she already knew. She was now completely out on her own, and there wasn't a single thing anyone could do to stop her, and that school only held her back.

Finally, Purple passed the only positive memory of "Good Ole Nuiz Village", and that was the Gym. This was the smallest town, if it could even be called that, to have a Gym. The Gym focused on the strange Psychic type. That was probably the reason she was always so fascinated with them. She knew all Pokemon could think, act, and operate like a normal human, but ones that could even speak, and be... ahead... of the people? That was something she couldn't help but think about. She looked back at the little Ralts her father had, and maybe that Ralts had some bond with Purple because she thought about what was truly inside her head, instead of just letting it all go like the rest of her family did.

Purple wasn't the most popular in Nuiz, but she and the Gym Leader were friends. Cyndi was a nice, strong woman, although she was getting a bit elderly. It didn't matter, because from watching her while growing up, Purple saw her skill never decreased in a good ten years.

Purple would be going to Bigleaf to pick up a starter Pokemon, and while there were many normal ways to get there, she would be going there on the back of a Salamence. A town over, there was a man who charged people to ride on the back of his Salamence, and he claimed that he could get them their faster than any train or bike ride would ever get them, and from the reviews, Purple saw he was most likely right. The Salamence was a champion, and was said to belong to the former Dragon type Gym Leader before he grew old. Now he had a train car-like shed on the back for people to sit and relax in while they were flying.

She kept walking, and just thought about everything. Her entire life would be changing, and it would all start with the Professor over in Bigleaf. She couldn't believe it was finally time for her to get her first actual Pokemon. She would be sent out on a journey to see and catch different Pokemon. Purple wanted to raise her Pokemon to be the strongest, and she wanted to be known across the region as one tough girl. She wasn't a force to be taken lightly, and now she was going to prove it. It all started here.


	6. Green

_**Green**_

Green was... well... different. He liked all the things other people didn't. However, he still got along with the people in his town pretty well, unless they judged him by the way he looked. He could be compared to the typical bad boy who spray paints the side of buildings and kicks over trash cans and pushes puppies off bridges, but really he was quite the opposite. Green did a lot of volunteer work, and he helped clean up the streets, and his favorite thing of all time to do was plant. He had a lot of fun putting plants in the ground and helping them grow, and he helped out the town's beauty a lot with it, and it grew to be worthy of its name, Flowerton. It was named that because of a myth that took place there... How did the story go?

_ Long ago, there were many flowers in the town, which were said to awaken a powerful spirit of beauty who would come amongst the harvest and cure the town of any diseases or disaster. Then one day a roaming flame came across and swept the land of its beauty._

Yeah, Green didn't believe it either. It was too vague, but every year he got these green cookies which tasted amazing so that was alright with him. Just another legend behind another holiday in Hotaku, what was new? Green was going to actually be pretty disappointed that he was leaving Flowerton, because he grew connected to it. Sure, he would miss his friends, his family, and all of the people here, but he would specifically miss the town, and all the things he did for it. Oh well, Flowerton would always be there whenever he returned, and right now he had one major goal in mind, and that was taking the Pokemon Trainer world by storm! He was going to dominate all the other trainers and become the best!

Green woke up, and he cracked his neck by pushing up on his chin and tilting his head to the side, and he did this once more to the opposite side, and then finally hopped out of bed. His bed was in a small hut, as that was how his house was set up. Many of the houses in Flowerton were actually passed down from traditional families, who put a hut for each room, and houses were banded together by whatever gardens they had. Green was the one who made his family's garden extra pretty.

Green walked out of the hut and looked down at the pond, and he brushed his neon green hair a few ways before finally spiking it up, and he dipped his hands in the pond to help wet his hair. He gave his hair one final shake, and then moved on. He would be going to the kitchen to say goodbye, because it was the day he would be leaving.

Green looked at the hut, and then left. His parents knew he was leaving, and they didn't make a big deal of it. His father had left to become a Pokemon Trainer when he was Green's age, so there was no big deal about becoming a Pokemon Trainer in their family. It was normal for people in Flowerton, but normally they received their Pokemon from catching them out in the wilderness with rocks and a Pokeball. Green tried it three times, and received a Tauros horn to the side once, burns from one occasion with burning hot water shot from a Ducklett, and the last time he received lashes from a vine whip. Now, he was going to be handed a strong Pokemon, and he couldn't wait. He started out his journey, walking alone. He waved to many of the neighbors, and bowed to one of the neighborhood girls. It wasn't out of place for Green to flirt in a nice, respectful manner. Most of the time he was joking anyway, and knew that he and the other person would only be friends. Most of the time.

Green was excited. As soon as no one else was looking, he jumped in the air and threw a fist in the air. The town with all the train stations and fancy technology was only a town away, but he just needed to make sure he kept clear of wild Pokemon, because they were like his worst enemy! He laughed to himself after thinking this thought, because he loved Pokemon, but he was partially right with his history of Pokemon. Green couldn't wait to get his first Pokemon, and could only guess at what he would be receiving. Maybe it would be a Charmander, who would grow into a nice, strong, Charizard. Maybe it would be a Treecko, who would evolve into a Sceptile. Maybe it would be a Piplup, who would evolve into the big, scary Empoleon. There was so much stuff for him to get, and he would be happy with anything, truly. He was grateful. He had no reason to be randomly given a Pokemon just for showing up, so anyone not happy about this opportunity would have to be disrespectful. This is time, money, and effort taken out of the lives of other people.

Green arrived at the place very early. It was weird how the sun worked in the Hotaku region. From being nice and strong a long walk away, to being completely dark out over here. Then again, Flowerton's sleep schedule was different from most of Hotaku as well, because at the crack of dawn they were normally up and around. Everyone was asleep here for the most part, with a few Litwicks on strings, or the occasional Magby on the ground to provide some light. Green looked at all this and smiled. Another example of nature in perfect harmony.

Green arrived at the train stop, and he looked around. He just sat in a chair and waited for his train to get there, and when it finally zoomed past, he looked at a single girl who was siting in a chair. She was fast asleep, and if that happened to be her train, he would feel very bad for her, because what if she was going to the same place he was?!

Green tapped on her shoulder, and she finally woke up, looking at him, and then soon grew a face of disgust.

"Hey, is that your train?"


	7. Black

_**Black**_

She was weird, really, really weird. Born to a family of strong trainers, the young girl would have a notable reputation, however she earned it a different way. Black was known because she saw things. Black was a slender girl, with hair the shade of the night, and her purple highlights blending in perfectly, mixing into it in the most perfect way. Black would be leaving her house for one of the first times where she wouldn't be back home by the end of the night. Normally, she would go out and then come back right away, but now she had something to accomplish. She wanted to be like her mother and father, she wanted to be a strong trainer. She also wanted to prove she was right, and she wasn't... crazy. People from the outside called her that all of the time. They pointed and laughed, and called her twisted, insane, and mentally ill. The children made stories about her, but would they be normal children had all they loved been so close to death that you could see it? She remembers her friend... her uncle... her aunt... her siblings... everything that was gone from her life, she could still see, but she couldn't talk to them. Why? Why couldn't she talk to them?

_"I can't do it. I can't go anywhere without seeing them." She thought to herself, her mind filled with thoughts. She instantly thought of a flashback. Poor young Black was much younger, and she was so innocent. It was a shame, truly, because all of the innocence would be stripped away with no cause but because whichever divine force in Arceus' name was there caused it to happen. Maybe it was fate, who knows? _

_ Black sat alone in her room, drawing a picture of something. It was a picture of her and her best friend, but her hand started moving in strange ways. She started to draw something without even thinking about it, and soon she was reduced to watching eyes as her entire body seemed to tense up. The girl looked down at the picture, and her best friend wasn't beside her, holding her hand like in the other picture, instead she was lying on the ground, with her arms crossed. Black tried to scream, but she couldn't make a sound. What was going on? Was she dreaming? She had to be! _

_ Black regained control of her arm, but she was twitching and jolting in movement. Suddenly, tears filled her eyes, but she didn't know why. She felt this overall sadness, like she had lost something important to her. Hours later, she would hear that she lost her best friend to a disease __which was incurable. _

Black shook her head, trying to regain a stable mindframe, which was hard for her to do, since her train of thought seemed to constantly roll off of the tracks, but still somehow go on. She looked around, and she saw her room shrouded in darkness. She had no lights in her room that worked, because she took them all out a long time ago so that she couldn't see any more images. She memorized where everything was at though, and had even started drawing beautiful paintings without even having the joy of seeing the end result. It was a sad thing, because her art was so moving, so perfectly crafted, but the artist couldn't even see it to react, or see others' reactions to them, because of the way she lived in fear of the darkness. It was quite ironic, because the only way she couldn't see the darkness was only when she was coated in shadows.

Black stood up, and she thought to herself about where everything was, but it only took her a fraction of a second to pull up a mental image of the room in her head. She pulled open her dresser, and searched around, patting different articles of clothing. She felt the fabric, and she could feel the designs to see what she wanted to wear. After a long time of touch-testing, she decided to go with a simple outfit. A red turtleneck sweater and a jean dress.

Black put her hand to the doorknob, and she gulped long and hard. What would the outside world show her? Could she really stand going out on her own? What if the images came back? What if her dreams were possessed by her nightmares once more? She couldn't think about the negatives, although it was a bad habit of hers. She was very down, and always stayed on one side of the spectrum, and it was never the good side.

Finally, she twisted the doorknob to enter the rest of her house. There was light, and the way it bounced off of her eyes, it made the illusion that her eyes were glowing. It was quite beautiful in such a unique way.

She looked at the table. There were candles on it, more specifically, cinnamon scented. She sighed and breathed it in, loving the scent. She took a step, and it was her first step in a long time where light was present. She took another, and another, and soon she was walking to the other door. Except now, this one would lead outside. Today was going to be the day she picked out her first Pokemon, and today was going to be the beginning of what she wanted to be a great journey.

She just hoped it wasn't ruined by the fiends of her own mind.


	8. Grey

_**Grey**_

Once in a lifetime would you meet a man such as Grey. He was an odd specimen, but what exactly made him the way he was nobody knew. He was completely unknown, and was treated as such. Grey always keep quiet, and normally sat in corners or away from public eye. He didn't enjoy having the spotlight, but that was because whenever he did, it was always for the wrong things.

Grey was tall for his age, but nothing too freakish. Some people compared him to a twig, because he was skinny and thin. He had curly hair which was never really done up in any special fashion, instead he just let it curl. Grey wanted to have different hair, but through his family line was cursed with curls. Grey just lived with it, because he knew he could do nothing special to get rid of them, and it wasn't too big of an issue.

The style of Grey was unique to say the absolute least. He wore clothing with skulls and dark colors and blood, which was actually pretty common for the children around Hotaku to wear. However, his accessories were always odd. He wore dark colored hats, which were extremely rare for some odd reason. He also wore headphones almost all the time, or at least kept them around his neck. It was used both for its function and as an accessory to his attire. He also wore a series of wristbands and his shoes wore worn out and generic. These small things had marked him as someone who was different from everyone else, and this showed how people viewed others, as they judged each other by the smallest of assets. Today, only one thing mattered to Grey, and it wasn't what other people thought of him. He only cared about becoming a Pokemon Trainer.

Grey, like every other person of his age group, wanted to become the best Pokemon Trainer in the world. However, Grey was the only one in his far off section of Hotaku who had actually signed up to become a Pokemon Trainer whenever the papers came around for the Program. Everyone in Johto, named after the famous region, was surrounded by vicious seas and mountains, and had a hard time getting to the rest of Hotaku, but Grey was determined to be the best Pokemon Trainer he could be, even if that meant traveling through vicious, treacherous lands, or even swimming through the vast sea separating him and his dreams.

Really, none of this was a concern ever since it was legalized that you could ride on the back of Pokemon for a fare, and so Grey decided he would just be doing what every other trainer would do from this much of a distance and go ride on a Salamence who used Fly. The majority of these Pokemon were former legends of Battle, and some included a former Gym Leader's various Dragons.

Grey walked out of his house early, and the snow rushed down at him. It was odd that it was snowing because snow didn't come around at all times of the year, and now he should be expecting T-Shirt and Short weather, not snow. Luckily, Grey knew that the ride in the air would be cold, so he was already ready with a pitch black hoodie, which was enough to keep him warm in the coldest of weathers. He would start his journey today, and nothing could hold him back. Not his family, not his peers, not the weather. Everything was simply an obstacle for him to leap over starting now.

The world was now to be his background, and he would be on an adventure. Not just an adventure, but the adventure of a lifetime. He was determined to do what many claimed to do, but all failed. Grey knew he was going to become the best Pokemon Trainer in the Hotaku region if he just worked hard enough, and so he would do it with all of his might.

Grey started walking to the local Air Travel Station, where a Salamence or something like that would be waiting for him with a carriage on its back waiting to carry him to the Pokemon Lab in Bigleaf. It was this journey here that he would think about everything on his life, and then throw it all away.

None of that mattered anymore.


	9. Ursaring, The Monster of the Path

_**(Author's Note: Hello, readers. If you're still reading, thank you for letting me get past the slow intro, and I promise it will be much more exciting from here on out. Anyway, continue reading, and thank you for getting this far without quitting!)**_

_**Ursaring, The Monster of the Path**_

It was a clear shot, and Red was wiped out with the Ursaring's arm. Red dropped to the ground harder than a jumping Snorlax, and he laid there, not moving. He could have sworn he broke something in his back from the impact to the ground, and maybe his chest was broken from the swing. Red looked up, only to see the big bear-like Pokemon roaring, and Red tried moving, but was in too much pain and was way too scared to do anything. He was like a Stantler in headlights, except the headlighs was a giant bear right in front of him, and there was no stopping the bear.

The Ursaring looked right down at Red, and looked him in the eyes, and if the stare down would have lasted any longer, then Red would have been sure he would have seen his life flash before him, but the Ursaring was distracted by something, and it instantly looked up and roared another mighty roar which showed it was the ruler of Bigleaf Forest, and Red turned his head to see a boy with rocks in his arms, and one hand kept throwing them at the Ursaring. The boy had a brown shirt with an orange stripe, and jeans with holes in them, and Red remembered him from around Golen. He couldn't put a name to the face though, and for now, he was going to be called his savior, because that was what this man was to him.

The Ursaring started charging towards the boy, and Red stood up, and looked at the kid who saved his life. He didn't look any older than he did, and he must have gone to his school or something. Either way, he was worried about him, because he had no weapon but rocks, which did nothing but make the Ursaring even more mad.

The boy dropped the rocks, and ran to a tree, and he tried climbing up it, but he had struggled. He kept jumping up and grabbing the tree, but every time he just slipped down, dropping with his feet resting against the ground, and he continued to try and try and try, but he still never made it up.

_Why is this tree so sticky? _Rocky thought to himself. He didn't have time to go over the reasons, all he needed to do was try sticking to whatever made the tree so sticky, but every single time that he had tried going up it, he just slid down, and he couldn't even get a grip on the tree. He needed to though, because if he didn't he would be an Ursaring's meal tonight.

Rocky looked right behind him, and it was only a few feet away now, and it was useless trying to climb. He turned himself around, and he gulped hard as he leaned his back against the tree. The Ursaring stood on its back legs, and roared as it went for a slash of its claws, but Rocky ducked it. Rocky went behind the tree, and the Ursaring kept slashing at the tree, and then finally tore through, and the tree slowly started tipping over until the Ursaring grabbed the tree in a bear hug and pulled it down to the ground as hard as he could, placing it in the middle of the trail.

Rocky kept backing up, and he had nowhere else to run. He had no place to hide that the bear wouldn't find him. All he could do was hope for luck to save him. This would be the one time fate would answer his calls. Luck was on its way.

The Ursaring went to all four legs, and was ready to charge, but suddenly, a wall of something charged and hit the Ursaring, taking him down to the ground. Rocky looked back at the wall, and saw multiple pairs of wings and eyes, and he realized what they were. That was a wall of Combee, and he managed to put two and two together. He couldn't climb the tree because of the special coating of honey on it put there by the Combee. The tree was a home to parts of the Combee hive, and when the Ursaring tore down the tree, he must have angered the Combee. The wall kept charging at the Ursaring, but the Ursaring swung its claws around in quick swipes of pure fury, and the Combee wall broke, but banded together again, then was swiped apart again, and this repeated itself a few times, before finally they pulled back a few feet and went together again, and then they charged all at once, and that was when Rocky saw it.

It was the queen of the Combee hive, and it was the size of about three of them put together. The vicious Vespiqueen, who was commanding the Combee to attack the Ursaring, was finally here to attack herself. She made a weird buzzing noise, and the Combee charged one last time, but the Ursaring just tackled the wall, and they all dispersed, and the Vespiqueen flew up and started to swipe vicious claws at the Ursaring, and the two swept at each other, and Vespiqueen made another noise, and the Combee came and circled her, and Rocky wondered what they were doing, but then he saw it.

Anytime the queen would get cut by a swipe, a Combee would move towards it, and it would heal up, and so she was constantly being healed, while the Ursaring was not. The Ursaring didn't give in though, and he roared and all the Combee flew backward from the sheer push of wind. The bear charged at Vespiqueen, and tackled her to the ground, and then hit a final slash across it, and the Vespiqueen stopped making noise and stopped moving.

Ursaring turned towards Rocky once more, and charged towards him, and Rocky turned around to start running, but he tripped on a downed Combee, and he turned to his back and looked up to see the Ursaring, only to see it drop down to the ground in front of him. Rocky sat up to see what had happened, and the Vespiqueen had shot out a stinger, hitting Ursaring in the back, and the stinger was dripping some purple liquid. The Ursaring stood up and roared, and then dropped to the ground once more. Rocky was in luck! At least, he thought he was, until the Ursaring stood up and didn't drop to the ground, it just looked him right in the eyes.

It was all over now.


	10. The Monster Gets Slayed

_**The Monster Gets Slayed**_

Rocky stood against the tree and the Ursaring towered over him, and he could feel the breath coming from it's nose in puffs. Rocky closed his eyes, as he didn't wish to see the Ursaring's final swipe which would end him. At least this way the last thing he saw would be darkness.

Rocky heard a giant crash, and maybe that was it. He opened his eyes to see whatever would be met with him in the afterlife, but when he looked out, he saw the Ursaring on the ground, and by him was a large beast he was familiar with. It was Steer, his brother's Steelix. About twenty feet back was Steel, and Steel had a determined look on his face, something Rocky only very rarely saw.

"Alright, Steelix, use Iron Tail!" Steel shouted, and he threw his arm forward as the Steelix charged and then stopped to turn around. Using all of its force, it swung its tail and aimed at the downed Ursaring, but the Ursaring got up and held its arm back, and swung in a vicious movement, effectively hitting the Steelix with a full force Hammer Arm. Steer dropped to the ground, and everyone in the area felt it, Rocky even dropped to a sitting position. Rocky stood back up and started to dust himself off, but when he looked back at the Hibernator Pokemon, he saw it charging at him, and Rocky didn't know what to do. He turned around and started to run around, but he went face first right into a tree. He stumbled back and turned around, only to see the Ursaring right by him, holding one of the giant arms out. "Steer! Quick use Rock Throw!"

The Steelix put its tail in the ground and quickly catapulted a piece of the ground forward, and it hit the Ursaring in the back of the head, and the Ursaring fell forward, and was literally on top of Rocky. Rocky was shaking, because he was scared. If the Ursaring were to come to, then that would be it for him! "Stay there Rocky, just be calm and do not move!"

Steel started running towards Rocky, and the Ursaring was starting to come to, and it backed up just enough for Rocky to get a good breath in. Steel was only about ten feet away from Rocky now, and he was charging in from his left. "Steer! Crunch him!" At that request, the Iron Snake Pokemon charged at Ursaring. The Ursaring went to slash at Rocky, but Steel jumped, grabbing Rocky and pushing him out of the way. Steel caught some of the slash, and he dropped to the ground. Rocky looked back at the Ursaring, but it was quickly jerked away by Steer's mouth, and he was lifted in the air and pulled back and forth. "Steer... Use Bind!" Steel stood up, a gash in his skin from the claws that went through his shirt, and he pulls a red and white ball from his pocket. Steer wrapped around the Ursaring and kept squeezing the life out of it, before finally Steel threw the Pokeball, and it hit the Ursaring and an arc of red light shot out, and it seemed like the Ursaring was sucked into the Pokeball. The Pokeball tilted back and forth a bit, with a red light around the center... Until finally it snapped, and stopped moving completely.

"I gotcha!" Steel said as he moved over to the Pokeball and picked it up. "You did great, Steer." Steel said as he patted his Steelix on the back, and then he put him back in the Pokeball. Then Steel turned to Rocky, and Rocky could have sworn he was in trouble for getting into trouble with a Pokemon. However, he was wrong as Steel walked over to him and patted him on the back. "Keep safe, Rocky. I know you're going to encounter danger, after all, you want to become a Pokemon Trainer. Just please be safe, Rocky. I was just coming out here to give you something, because this is the last time I'll be living back there with Mom and Dad."

"Wait, you're leaving?!" Rocky exclaimed, almost shouting. Why was he leaving Mom and Dad? Was he leaving the region?! Did him and their parents get into an argument?

"I'm going to be the Kudilo City Gym Leader. I was accepted after sending in a few videos of what I've done to other Gym Leaders. After all, I'm one of the five people who defeated Conko, and I specialize in Steel types, and no one else had all of the gym badges. The closest one who was a Steel user who defeated Conko within the past twenty years didn't get all of the badges, instead he quit and settled down to have a family. So you'll be seeing me eventually, just don't come there without expecting me to go hard on. I'm not going to go easy on everyone like Conko did because, well, I'm not as strong as he is, but that just means I won't have to hold back on my little bro!"

Steel said this as he shook his hand through his brother's brown hair, messing it up. Before Rocky could say anything else, Steel continued on. "Anyway, speaking of the Steel Gym reminded me of the reason why I came out here." Steel spoke as he reached into his back pocket and pulled something out. It was a small container which was dark grey, almost a metallic color. "This is a Metal Coat. When the day comes, trust me, you will know what to do with this. However, until then, I cannot help you on your journey. This is for you to experience, not me. So I wish you good luck one more time as I send you on your way. And your friend seems pretty banged up, you might want to go talk to him." Steel said, and the two brothers nodded to each other, and Rocky walked quickly to Red, who was sitting up with bandages all around him.

"Hey guy, thanks." Red said, and Rocky offered his hand to help him up. "I'm Red."

"My name is Rocky. We should keep moving, I'm going down to the Lab to pick out a Pokemon.

"No way! Same here!" Red said, and he grew a grin on his face.

"The real question is, who's getting the first pick?" Rocky questioned, and they both looked at each other in silence, and Red lifted up his bike and started to ride it to the best of his ability as Rocky started to run, and they each went side by side, racing towards the Professor's Lab.


	11. First Three Pokemon

_**First Three Pokemon**_

"I... I choose you!" Blue shouted as she held the Pokeball out. At that moment, two boys burst in the door, one riding on a bike who looked beaten up, and the other looked fine but exhausted. Were these two supposed to become future Pokemon Trainers? They surely didn't seem like it. Blue knew that she had problems with judging people off of a first glance, but they looked so... stupid.

"There's a time and place for everything, and now is not the time to use that!" The Professor shouted angrily as he grabbed some papers and put them into a roll like you would hit a bad Poochyena with when you would be training them, and he started going towards the boys and hit the one who was on the bike in the head. Blue could see why he was mad; she wouldn't want someone riding their bike into her house or place of work either. Blue just stood there, and instead of opening the Pokeball, she faced the boys and the Professor to see what would happen out of this encounter.

"Sorry Professor!" The hurt boy said as he jumped off the bike, and he leaned it against a wall much to the anger of the Professor. The Professor sighed, and motioned them towards the area where Blue was when she picked out her Pokemon.

"As part of the Program for bringing back the essence of Pokemon Trainers, we will provide you with twenty free Pokeballs, one potion, and a new device known as 'Leppa', which has a built-in Pokedex, as well as the ability to call others, contain games and music, and other applications! Truly revolutionary. To keep it fair, you will be picking a random Pokeball without knowing what is in it, just like the five people before you have."

"Wait, wait, wait! Five people were here before us? We thought we were the firsts!" The not-hurt boy shouted, about to slam his fists on the table, but he must have had some control over his pointless anger spurts.

"Well, yes. There was a delightful little girl who picked a Fennekin, a boy with died hair who picked a Treecko, a shy teenager who had picked a Bulbasaur, a-" The Professor was rudely cut off by the immature teens once more.

"Oh come on! See Rocky, we weren't even the first ones anyway, there was no reason to have a race!" The hurt boy said to who Blue guessed was named 'Rocky'.

"Yeah, yeah Red, either way, I still beat you and you know it!"

"Whatever!" Said Rocky once more. Blue now saw that the boy who wasn't hurt was named 'Red'. Blue could remember his name by looking at his outfit, which consisted of the color red being the primary.

"Now, would you two like to pick your Pokemon?" Professor Oak said once more, and the two boys nodded and then turned to each other.

"Well, Rocky, since I beat you in the race, I guess I will be picking first, right?"

"I got hit by an Ursaring's Hammer Arm, if anyone should be going first, it should obviously be me." Blue couldn't believe this. An Ursaring attacked them? How did they manage to be alive if they didn't even have Pokemon with them?! They had to be making this up.

"Wait a minute!" The Professor shouted, who Blue thought knew that this was a lie that the two teenagers made up because, well, they were teenage boys in front of a girl and a man they want to impress. "An Ursaring? In Bigleaf Forest? That doesn't add up! Were you two traveling deep into the forests?"

"No, sir. We were on the trail with no long grass because of the fact that we had no Pokemon when an Ursaring attacked me." Red said, and he lowered the neckline of his shirt to reveal bruises and a few cuts.

"It was vicious, truly. That's how we met up, actually. I threw rocks at it to save this guy's life, which got it on me. After a wild Vespiqueen and her Combees attacked it, we-"

"The local Vespiqueen helped you fight the bear with no reason to?" The Professor asked, tearing into their false story.

"Well, the Ursaring took down the tree trying to attack me. Which I'm going to say was utter luck." Rocky said, and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Then how did you two manage to survive?" The Professor asked his final question, and he waited for this answer, which Blue thought to herself was going to be the most idiotic thing she would have ever heard."

"My brother came to the rescue. His Steelix came out and attacked the Ursaring, and then he captured it." Rocky replied, and then Red nodded his head as if to say 'this is true' without saying a word.

"Does your brother happen to be Steel, the new Kiludo City Gym Leader?"

"Why, yes, he is." Rocky responded.

"Oh, thank goodness! There were reports of an Ursaring who was abandoned out in the forests, except deep inside of them. He must have been trying to get out and saw people. When Pokemon are abandoned, they feel a hatred towards people until caught. Your brother checked in with the town square telling them to send out a request for the Ursaring to any trainer who wants it. I received the message on my Leppa not too long ago."

Blue couldn't believe it. These two beaten up, immature, loud, obnoxious teenage boys managed to somehow be telling a true story of survival. Either way, they couldn't be that good of Pokemon Trainers down the line, they couldn't even get an Ursaring to listen to them or let them pass!

"Now, would you two like to pick your Pokemon? It really does not matter which you two pick, as either way it is completely random."

"I'll go first" Rocky said, stepping in front of Red and grabbing a bag full of the Pokeballs and the Potion, and then he stepped forward and grabbed a Pokeball. Red followed, and he did the same. The two stood side by side, and then opened the Pokeballs.

In front of Red was a small Charmander, a few feet tall with a tiny flame on its back. That's one Pokemon Blue could cross off of her list. She looked over at Rocky's Pokemon, who happened to be a Turtwig, who looked cuter than ever.

"I'm gonna name you Flames!" Red said, dropping down to one knee and hugging his new Charmander.

"And your new name is going to be Twiggy!" Rocky bent down and lifted up the Turtwig, and he held it in his arms. "Hey, chick, aren't you going to open yours?"

"My name is 'Blue', and yes, I am!" Blue said, not knowing well how to respond to her name getting said. She stood back, and held her Pokeball out. "I choose you!"

An arc of light came out, and then a cute voice shouted out.

"Squirtle!"


	12. Beginning of a Long Journey

_**(Author's Note: Battling: Here's a basic rundown of how battling will work, since this will be the first actual chapter with an actual battle in it. First off, Pokemon will be able to know more than four moves. Another, for the most part, they will be able to use any basic move they could learn naturally anytime, with a few exceptions with TMS and HMS. Stats/statuses will remain as they are, and for the most part, moves will all have their basic effects and will do what they would do in the game. Now, since this is a fanfiction and not a game itself, battles will be in a similar format to the Anime and the Manga. Pokemon will avoid more easily, and moves will have more literal effects. I'm bad at explaining things... anyway! It's pretty simple, actually. So... read on!)**_

_**Beginning of a Long Journey**_

"Your name is going to be Koopa!" Blue shouted as she picked up her Squirtle and hugged it tightly.

"That's a really stupid name." Rocky commented, and he couldn't understand what a stupid nickname she was giving to her Pokemon. What even was a Koopa? Twigs match up with Turtwig because he has a twig on him. Flames was a good nickname for the Charmander because it was a Fire type, and it had a flame on its tail all the time. Koopa, though, had no resemblance to the Squirtle and probably wasn't even a real name. Oh well, it wasn't his Pokemon to give a name to, and it wasn't really his issue that the name was so awfully bad. Rocky saw that Blue just looked away from him whenever he said that, so she must have thought it was a good name. Red seemed ready to open his mouth, but Rocky held up a finger, and Rocky took his words back. "You know, I guess it isn't that bad of a name."

Blue turned around and smiled, and didn't comment on the name issue at all, instead she was straight forward. "So where are you boys heading? I'm probably going to go to Bigleaf Forests and train my precious little Koopa, and see what all it knows.

"You know, that isn't that bad of an idea." Red said, and he held a finger up to his chin as if he was in thought. He then held it up as he got an idea. "I too shall do that! After all, me and my little buddy have to get to know each other. Isn't that right Flames? How about a little battle?" As if practice, the Charmander called out.

"Charmander!"

"You know me and Koopa are down to take you down!" Blue called out, punching Red in the arm.

"I guess I'll join in then too." Rocky finally spurted out. He wasn't giving up on an opportunity to train, and he needed to see what his Pokemon could do too, he wasn't going to let everyone else get good and let his Turtwig down. He had to grow a bond with him, and it needed to be the strongest bond he possibly could grow with a Pokemon. After all, this was going to be his partner for life starting today. No one ever left their Starter Pokemon, because they always hold a place in their heart.

After searching for a clearing, they finally found one with very few rocks and stumps in the way, and they decided that this would be a good place for a good battle. Rocky knew that his Turtwig was going to win, because even if he didn't have a strong advantage over Red's Flames, he knew that he could take out the Koopa, and Red is too cocky so he's going to make his Charmander lose by doing something stupid.

The three Pokemon stood facing each other, and the trainers were all behind them. The triple battle was about to start, and everyone waited for a first command to be called out. Rocky and Red looked at each other from across the field, and instantly grew grins at each other. Right now, it wasn't about the girl or training their Pokemon at all. It was about who was going to take who down first. After meeting up in the woods by saving his life, Rocky seemed to have known this boy would be his rival from this day forward.

After a long staring contest with Red, Rocky finally blurted out commands for his Twiggy to do. "Alright Twiggy! Go straight for the Charmander and use Scratch! The Turtwig nodded and called out its name before heading forward.

"Flames, charge at the Turtwig and use Ember!" Red replied, jumping right on the attack as his Charmander opened its mouth and shot tiny flames at Twiggy.

"Twiggy quick move out of the way!" Rocky shouted out, and the Turtwig managed to move out of most of the hit, but it was still a major amount of damage done. The Turtwig dropped to the ground, and Red decided it would be the perfect time to strike.

"Alright, now use Ember one more time, and this time aim it head on!" Red shouted, and the Charmander opened its mouth, but out of no where a bubble popped right in its face, causing it to stumble around.

"Good job Koopa, now do it one more time!" Blue commanded as she threw her arm out, striking a pose pointing forward while her Squirtle opened its mouth and shot out another bubble aimed at Charmander.

"Flames, move out of the way of the bubble and then stay calm. Don't attack until provoked."

The Turtwig started to move again, and quickly Rocky threw a command out.

"Twiggy quickly Absorb from Squirtle!" Rocky shouted, thinking about what all Turtwig could do. He remembered that he could sap health from Squirtle, and that would help gain back some of the health lost from the Ember. Turtwig seemed to glow in a flash as a plant popped out of the ground and touched Squirtle, and the Squirtle fell over comedically before quickly standing back up. All three Pokemon stood in a triangle, ready to pounce on the other, all three of them waiting on the commands of their trainers.

This was going to be a good starting battle, and the beginning of a long journey.


	13. The First Battle

_**The First Battle**_

"Alright then," Red calmly spoke, "Flames scratch the Turtwig!"

"Twiggy hit a tackle of your own!" Red noticed Rocky responding in a flash, and Red had to be one step ahead of Rocky, not the other way around.

"Flames if he hits you use ember! Anytime contact is made use ember!" Red thought this was pretty clever of a move. He didn't realize how he should have worded his words better.

"Alright Koopa use a nice strong Bubble to hit Flames!" Blue commanded, and the Squirtle took a deep breath and then shot a bubble out of its mouth, and it flew right at the Charmander. Red opened his mouth to say something, but it was too late. The bubble hit the side of Red's head, and Red turned his head and shot embers to nowhere, and that is when the Turtwig of Rocky's made contact with the Charmander and took him down hard with a major tackle to the side. The Charmander had a hard fall, and the Turtwig stood up and moved away a bit, that way it wouldn't be in the way of anything major in case the Charmander wanted to fight back with an Ember or perhaps something even worse.

"Flames! Get up! Strike back even harder with a scratch! No need for a defense when you have the best offense!" Red shouted, and he threw his arm forward, and he was really getting into this. Rocky and Blue looked at Red's determination, and they must have been inspired, because they both seemed to step up their game, and it was Blue who would be taking a stand quicker than Rocky.

"Hit him with another bubble, but stay at a distance! Don't let either of them get too close to you Koopa!" Blue ordered, and the Squirtle shook its head before shooting another bubble out and Red was quick to fight against it.

"Move away from the bubble, and still charge and scratch the Turtwig!" Red exclaimed, and the Charmander lifted its arm up and scratched the Turtwig hard. "Follow it up with an Ember!"

"Twiggy Withdraw!" Rocky shouted and the Turtwig flew into its shell at extreme speed, and the ember hit the shell and while still causing a lot of damage to the Turtwig, it didn't do as much as it would have normally, as the Turwtig's defenses rose whenever it trapped itself in its shell.

"Alright Flames, keep up the constant attack on the Turtwig's shells, you'll take it down eventually!"

"Not so fast! Twiggy keep absorbing energy from the Charmander! It won't do much damage, but it'll keep supplying you with health."

"Now's your chance Koopa! Hit a strong Water Gun on the Flames!" Blue grinned at Red as the Squirtle hit the Charmander with a blast of water coming out in a quick stream from its mouth, and the Charmander was pushed to the ground and laid on the ground, while the Turtwig kept absorbing energy from the Charmander, and Red knew he needed a good plan, because his original one of attacking now and thinking later was clearly not working at all.

"Alright, Flames, listen up! Make a smokescreen quickly, and then use Fire Fang to take out the Turtwig, and then toss it towards the Squirtle!' Red knew it was risky, but he had faith in his Charmander.

The Charmander blew smoke out of its mouth by producing a flame in its mouth and exhaling the smoke. After that, he ran up to the Turtwig and bit it, flames soaring out after the bite, and he flung his head around, and the hiding Turtwig had its shell tossed, spiraling right into the Squirtle. The Squirtle was knocked down, and quickly Rocky jumped on top of this before Blue did.

"Quickly, Absorb energy from the Squirtle! Then put a Leech Seed on the Charmander whenever he's visible!" Rocky shouted, and the Turtwig flashed in light as did the Squirtle, and then finally Turtwig stood back up, popped its head out of its shell, and when the smokescreen started to die out, shot a few small seeds out of its back and onto the Charmander.

The Charmander started to glow every couple of seconds, and the Turtwig did as well, and Red knew what was happening. He had to hurry up and take out the Turtwig.

"Alright, I believe in you, use FLAMETHROWER!" Red shouted at the top of his lungs as the Charmander opened its mouth and then shot a spiral of flames forward, and it hit the Turtwig and blasted him back, and his eyes were shut closed, and it was clear that he was knocked out.

"You did good Twiggy. I'm proud." Rocky said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a Pokeball, and in an arc of light, the Twiggy was gone.

"Alright, and now do the same to the Squirtle!"

"Koopa quickly, use water gun!" Blue shouted, and the Squirtle and the Charmander stood back and shot their typing at each other. On one side was a vicious water gun, and the other was burst of flames, and after a few seconds of struggle, the Squirtle easily pushed forward, and hit the Charmander with the water, knocking it back, fainted.

"Come back, Flames. You did good."

"Good job Koopa! Come back!" Blue said with a smile, and both of them put their Pokemon in their Pokeballs.

"Well... we should probably head to the Bigleaf Pokemon Center, huh?" Rocky said, and everyone seemed to agree without saying a word, and as they started walking, but were stopped when a Weedle flew out in front of it, beaten up. A pokeball followed, and the Weedle flew into the ball, and circled around back and forth before finally shutting, and a boy with bright green died hair jumped out of the forests, with a fist pump to the air, and he smiled.

"Finally mine! Oh, hello there."


End file.
